


Red + Blue = Gay

by piuicola



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Oh wells, THIS IS SO CUTE, and imm the fucking author, hit me with that gay shit, im honestly not sure if this too gay to be no homo, karma is ticklish, nagisa abuses his boyfriend privileges, or the exact amount of gay to be no homo, smh, they are gay for each other???, try to change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piuicola/pseuds/piuicola
Summary: Karma is a man of secrets. Not even his closest friends know them. But one day Nagisa discovers the worst one.





	Red + Blue = Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I'll either really like this or hate this  
> this is a make-up fic for being so slow to update uwu

“Karmaaa…” Nagisa groaned. “You can’t ignore me forever.

It was movie night aka watch Netflix till 3 am night.

They were a lump of blankets on the couch, popcorn in one hand and soft drinks in the other. So, they were pretty comfy when the show started.

Until someone said Betty Copper was best girl.

Karma gasped. He can believe his boyfriend, HIS boyfriend would say that.

“Take that back,” snapped Karma.

“I’m sorry but it’s the truth.” Nagisa shrugged. She was the only one who havd a damn clue.

“Then I’m not talking to you anymore.” Karma pouted. How dare he said that! Yes, he knows it’s petty to be arguing with his boyfriend over this.

But still, he insulted his best girl. Betty Cooper. How can he? Betty will not stand for your bullshit and she could end you in one fell swoop with a witty line and a savage nickname. Not only that, she-

Oh, the episode ended. Karma stood up to change the episode.

“Karmaaa…” Nagisa groaned. “You can’t ignore me forever you know.”

To which Karma ignored, just to spite him.

“Karma?” 

“…”

“Stop it.”

“…”

Nagisa frowned. Karma can never keep quiet for 5 minutes but he’s doing good damn job at ignoring him for 10 minutes straight.

Wanting to get his attention, Nagisa poked him at his sides.

“…!” Karma took a sharp intake of air.

Wait. Wait. What the fuck was that? Could it be…

“Karma…are you ticklish?” Nagisa smirked.

“I’m not.” He said a beat slower and started backing away to the end of the couch.

Karma grew wearier as Nagisa smirk grew.

Nagisa pounced.

“I’m sorry, what was that about not being ticklish?” Nagisa asked, skittering his fingers up and down Karma’s sides.

Trapped in a cocoon of blankets, Karma writhed helplessly in place, gritting his teeth in a futile attempt to save face.

“I’m n-not, so j-just knock it off!” His voice shook with every word.

“Oh really? Then I guess you won’t mind at all if I do this,” nails scratched lightly at his stomach, “or this,” fingers tickled nimbly at his sides, “and definitely not this.” 

Nagisa dropped all pretense to dig his fingers through his sides, and just like that, Karma burst into hysterical laughter.

“OKAHAHAHAY! YOHOU WIHIHIHIN!” he ultimately gave in, face flushing with shame. “ENOUGH ALREHEHEHEADY!”

Nagisa didn’t stop but Karma ultimately got his payback (slipping wasabi into his tea) and ended up agreeing that both of them are best girls.

But still, Karma ignored him for the week.

**Author's Note:**

> the title name is inspired by what my friend told me uwu.  
> jk i dont have friends.  
> jk i do. not.  
> hope youre happy with the fluff!


End file.
